


i’m inside-out, you’re underneath (don’t let me be gone)

by chloebaeprice



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blood, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebaeprice/pseuds/chloebaeprice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler screams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i’m inside-out, you’re underneath (don’t let me be gone)

_i’m a goner, somebody catch my breath_

_i want to be known by you_

_i want to be known by you_

_though i’m weak and beaten down_

_i’ll slip away into this sound_

—twenty one pilots, goner

****

****

****

****

Tyler digs his knees into tile. Bruises form.

It’s the only way he knows how to live anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

There is blood in Josh’s hair where there used to be blue, the brightness of sunlight streams. Cotton candy pink on carnival rides. Green is for grass in the spring. Purple grasped hard, pulled by his hands because it magnetized him, its bold color manifested in soft curls.

And never forget his favorite: Josh’s natural brown, beautiful in its simplicity.

Red to match—

No, he _hates_ red. Josh should never have picked that color for his hair. That’s all this is. Red dye streaks in his hair.

What else could it be? Tyler doesn’t need your lies; he knows that Josh just dyed his hair red. Why do you have to be so cruel in your lies?

You just want to take Josh from him, but he won’t let you.

Tyler smashes his hands beside Josh’s dead—no, _he’s_ _sleeping_ —body until his knuckles drip red, and cool, now he matches Josh.

Look what you’ve made him do.  He did this because you made him believe you were going to take Josh from him.

And he can’t have that, okay, friend? Josh is all he has when all he wants to do is hurt himself. He wants to do bad, scary things to himself and Josh is the only person that lets him write it in songs instead, playing drums by his side to beat his demons out.

Josh kills Tyler’s demons, slams them out of him as strongly as he bangs on his drums.

Sometimes he wants Josh to slap him out of it, strike him down instead, so Tyler can bleed for him. He doesn’t want to bleed for himself because that’s selfish.

He’s being selfish now, Tyler thinks in a haze as he sucks the blood off his fingers but leaves some of it left so when he holds Josh’s face and moves slowly over it Josh can be connected to him through blood. His blood is _Josh’s_ , not yours, not anyone else’s.

Josh can save his soul, drink it up, so Tyler does the inevitable; smears his red wounds over Josh’s lips so he can taste it, own it, keep it all to himself.

There is something holy in him latching onto Josh’s lips, licking into his mouth until he can’t tell where he ends and Josh begins, until they share the blood together, until they are melded into one.

“Joshie,” Tyler whines, trying to lap all the blood he can so his throat doesn’t stay dry, sucking on Josh’s fleshy lips as hard as he can, slip-sliding over the friction of Josh’s gorgeous lips and saliva. He needs more, but Josh isn’t responding like he should.

“Please,” Tyler begs, encouraging Josh by grinding down into Josh’s hips until he feels a bulge, a reply Tyler returns with a smile.

“I want to control you, Joshie, this time around. You’re mine, no one will you take you away. Only I can have you. You can have me the same way later. Please don’t be angry, I need you.” Tyler tries to keep his movements on top of Josh measured, controlled like he promised but he can’t help his hurried, erratic thrusts.

“Like this, doesn’t this feel good? See, I can give you pleasure too, Joshie. I’m good, treat you good, right, baby?” Tyler rubs harder over Josh, their hard dicks joining like a miracle. Josh should be a religion he prays to, Tyler thinks fervently, staring at Josh’s closed eyes.

He kisses Josh’s nose, proud that he can make his lover so overcome with desire he can’t bear to keep his eyes open, feeling too much.

“Look at me,” Tyler murmured, reaching his blood stained hand under him, lifting his hips and leaning back on his knees to rub Josh over his jeans.

“Joshie, you’re so good to me. See what I’m doing to you.” Tyler bends over Josh’s body to suck on his plump bottom lip and the flesh of it is cold when it should be warm. Tyler doesn’t feel Josh breathing on him through his nose, even with his head close to it.

He rubs Josh’s cheek and is met with cold and only leaving more blood behind.

“Joshie, you’re scaring me,” Tyler whimpers, lightly pressing his lips onto Josh’s. Tyler doesn’t understand why Josh won’t just open his pretty eyes. He just wants to see those eyes look lovingly at him. Josh's eyes always had an intense focus to him, one that could demand and possess Tyler to do anything.

He squeezes Josh’s dick until it surely hurts, but Josh isn’t doing anything. Not moaning, pushing his hips closer, or wincing, pulling away, _nothing_.

“Josh, please,” Tyler is sobbing now, gasping, head aching, eyes wet and stinging.

“Josh, _wake up_ ,” Tyler is yelling at Josh, hating himself for doing so but Josh’s face is too still.

Tyler grips Josh’s arms, shakes him. Up and down, up from the ground, back down on the ground again. Tyler is shaking as violently as Josh but he can’t stop, not when Josh won’t move.

“Josh, I’m sorry, did I hurt you? Joshie,” Tyler rasps, his throat sore.

That’s when Tyler notices a knife lying a few feet from Josh’s body up ahead. Tyler looks down at Josh’s body again and sees a splotch of red that has spread across where Josh’s heart is.

Did he do this? Is Tyler the reason why he’ll never see Josh’s eyes again?

Tyler will close his own tired eyes now. There is no point in staying awake when this is reality, when boys with pretty hair and pretty eyes die with red in their hair instead of all the other pretty colors. Why _red,_ why—

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tyler wakes up.

There is blood on the tile. Someone should really clean that.

Tyler follows the blood trail with his eyes. Starts by seeing it on his clothes, splattered over the floor, to Josh lying there in the bathroom. His hair is stained with it.

Tyler screams.  

**Author's Note:**

> ONLY READ THIS IF YOU'VE READ IT ALL UNLESS YOU WANT SPOILERS:
> 
> now looking back, the end makes it seem like everything was a dream & tyler woke up from it only to find josh still dead in reality.
> 
> in fact, that all happened, i just wanted to show that tyler blacked out & didn't remember anything. just like when he found josh dead, not knowing he killed him.
> 
> just wanted to clear things up & tell you how i intended to get my message across.


End file.
